In the field of computer software and, more particularly, software development and programming, application programmers write applications in a source language such as Java® or C++. During the course of development, an application may go through several iterations or revisions. At each revision, changes may have been made to various components of the application. Tracking these changes between revisions may be problematic for developers. In some situations, the developers may wish to know where, in the source code, changes were made between revisions.